


Her Holiday

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Jewish Character, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hanukkah, Holidays, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, Love, Reader celebrates Christmas, Reader-Insert, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Wanda hasn’t really celebrated Hannuka since the death of her parents.  With your love of Christmas, she begins to wonder if she’ll ever really get a chance to properly celebrate it again.





	Her Holiday

 

It wasn’t her holiday.  She had never done the gifts under the tree and strings of lights.  She’d never tasted eggnog or glazed ham.   Her holiday was different and she missed it.  She missed making Latkes with her mother.  The way she always let her eat the earlier slightly imperfect ones before the rest were taken out to eat with her father and Pietro.

She missed lighting the candles in the menorah each night.  Excited there was by the extra one to light as the holiday progressed.  She loved to sit and watch them burn all the way down and secretly timed them to make sure they lasted as long as they should.

She missed getting competitive with Pietro when they played with a Dreidel.  How it was very important that she come away with more felt than him.  She even missed the times after Pietro had decided he was too old for it when she’d go and teach the game to kids from the other caravans and they’d excitedly join in hoping to win sweets to take home.

She missed the little presents she’d get from her parents every day.  Even though they were normally homemade and far from extravagant, her parents put thought and love into each one and she always got excited when she got to open them.

She missed her holiday.  Since leaving HYDRA she had celebrated it alone.  Lighting a candle and saying the blessings by herself.  She didn’t bother with the food.  She was the only one that celebrated and the one time she made it so she could share with the others, they played along but it was missing that magic.  It was missing people who loved her deeply and unconditionally and weren’t just that little bit scared of her.

It was missing family.

It wouldn’t be too bad alone.  Never great.  Hanukkah was a communal holiday and the few times she’d attempted joining a temple everyone had looked at her like she was a monster about to tear the place apart.  She hadn’t gone back again.  So celebrating alone could just be a melancholy affair instead of the celebration it should have been.

Only there was Christmas.

She never used to resent Christmas the way she had begun to since coming to America.  The people she had known when she was younger celebrated it differently. It had the trees and the ornaments and the lights that looked like fairies in the night sky that set in as early as three in the afternoon depending on where they were.  It was just back then there was more church involved and dinner happened on Christmas Eve and was usually goose so if she was invited to join in there was a small chance it was kosher.

Now it was like it was shoved down her throat.  Cheesy Christmas songs played everywhere.  Including the lobby of the Tower.  Santa’s stood on every corner.  She had never really even seen a Santa growing up. It was Saint Nicholas that brought gifts. Now they were everywhere and they kind of creeped her out.   Then there were the gaudy decorations everywhere.  They were obnoxious.  She couldn’t even escape it at home.  Tony was super into Christmas and while he was very generous and got all the Avengers gifts, it always just served as a reminder of how much she lost and how alone she was.

How alone she  _was_.  Past tense.  This year had brought a lot of change.  Healing and peace to the team.  People finding new roles and directions for their life.

The thing it had brought Wanda was you.

Finding you had been like finding the missing piece of her soul.  You had just fit.  Like a matching pair of socks.  She had fallen for you quickly and she went from feeling alone in a world that didn’t want her, to feeling like there was a home for her.

She loved you and you loved Christmas.  When you took her shopping for Christmas decorations in early November she was a little perplexed.  She went along with it though.  What did she know about when you were supposed to do all those things?

The following month was a mixture of emotions for Wanda.  She loved being out with you.  She loved those days when it would snow and not settle and the two of you would stop at coffee shops and get peppermint hot cocoa.  She loved seeing how much care you took choosing out the perfect gifts for your loved ones.  She loved the time you asked her to hang lights and the two of you had got tangled in them and fell to the floor and ended up kissing until your lips went numb.  She loved sitting curled up with you by the light of the Christmas tree in your matching pajamas.  It was nice to feel like she belonged to something like that.

It also reminded her that even now she thought she finally had someone - her someone - she still had no one the share her holiday.

The first day of Hanukkah arrived and she had resolved that once again it was just going to be her celebrating alone.  You had your holiday.  You were unlikely to want to share hers.

Which was why she was so shocked when she stepped into your apartment and it had this underlying scent that was so familiar.  It reminded her of being a kid and her parents and Pietro.

She found you in the kitchen frying Latkes, a look of pure concentration on your face.  “What’s going on?”  She asked.

“I’m making latkes.  I’ve never done it before.  You wanna try one and make sure it’s okay?”  You asked not really looking up.

Wanda moved to the other side of the kitchen bench and picked one up off the paper towel you were using to soak up the excess oil.  She took a tentative bite and smiled.  It was perfect.  Seasoned just right and crispy on the outside.  She dipped the rest in sour cream and finished it.

“It’s perfect.  But why are you making it?”  She asked.

“It’s Hanukkah.”  You replied matter of factly.  Still not quite getting to the root of her question.  You suddenly looked up like you’d been slapped.  “Oh happy Hanukkah, my love.”  You added and pecked her lips.  “I got you a present.”

Wanda watched amused as you abandoned your pan of frying potato pancakes and went looking for the present.  She took over from you cooking and when you returned you handed her a small present wrapped in blue and white.

“Thank you, my love.”  She said, kissing your cheek and taking the small parcel.  “I don’t know why you’re doing this though.  You celebrate Christmas.”

“Yes, and you’re Jewish.  So…”  You said confused.  “Don’t you celebrate Hanukkah?”

“Yes.  I just didn’t expect…”

“I love you.  I want to be part of your things too.”  You said.

Wanda felt tears prick her eyes.  She had been so sure that you weren’t even going to think about it.  That even when she wasn’t alone she was going to alone in her traditions and beliefs.  Yet here you were making room in your life to share hers.

“Oh no.  Did I do something wrong?”  You asked.  “Is this like… really offensive?”

“No,”  Wanda replied wrapping her arms around your waist and burying her face in your neck.  “No, I just.  Love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby.”  You said and kissed her on the top of the head.  “I got a Menorah and candles.  I was going to make sufganiyot too, but it looked hard.  So I bought some.”

Wanda giggled and gave you a squeeze.  “You are too good to me.”  She said.  “I’ll show you how to make them tomorrow if you like.”

“Sounds good.  Now open your present.”  You said.

Wanda began trying to work off the incredibly tight ribbon from the package, the smile on her face glued there.  This felt good.  Maybe together you could blend your holidays and in the end, have something that was a tradition for the family she made with you.


End file.
